Nostalgia
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: -Bueno....Pues yo te quiero -Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Sasuke a pesar de que Naruto no pudo verla -Así que sé valiente y quiéreme. SasuNaru


-Mira a tu alrededor -Alzó los brazos extendiéndolos mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Y?... -Le miraba incrédulo, sin entender.

-Vamos Sasuke. Estamos aquí por alguna razón ¿No crees? -Sus brillantes orbes azules ahora se fijaron en las negras de su compañero -No sabría explicártelo... Me hace sentir especial.

-¿El qué? -Cuestiono parando atención a las palabras del chico rubio que tenia enfrente -

-Este lugar...-Exhalo una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió -Aquí fue en donde...

-Nos conocimos -Terminó.

-Sí -

-¿Te has puesto sentimental de repente? -Dio un suspiro y escondió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos -

-Que seco eres -Sus mofletes hicieron un puchero y siguió al moreno quien había empezado a caminar.

Sasuke se paro enfrente de un gran roble. En el podían apreciarse los nombres grabados de algunos enamorados, quienes no tenían reparos en dejar huella de su amor.

-Es repugnante -Espetó el de cabellos azulados.

-Lo es -Por sorpresa suya Naruto esta vez le dio la razón.

Se giro sorprendido reparando en su semblante. La misma sonrisa dulce y llena de vida. La misma que día a día de alguna manera había echo mella en él, haciendo que poco a poco su coraza se desvaneciera. Le transmitía la seguridad y el cariño que tanto necesitaba aunque eso era algo que jamás admitiría.

-Naruto....-Pronuncio no muy seguro de como formular esa pregunta -¿Tu...alguna vez has estado enamorado? -

Al principio sobresaltado por las palabras de Sasuke se quedo mudo, pero no tardo mucho en volver a su misma expresión habitual.

-Una vez... -Contestó seguro -Pero de eso hace mucho...-Rió rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

Sasuke callo sintiendo repentinamente un estremecimiento que subía desde su estomago hasta su garganta dejandole casi sin respiración. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por que se interesaba ahora de repente por esas cosas? Había sentido un gran impulso de preguntárselo, al ver aquellas marcas grabadas en el árbol...¿Podría ser que alguien como él, frío y carente de emociones sólidas llegara a enamorarse algún día?

-Y...-Sí, necesitaba saber más -¿Qué se siente...?

-¿Por que te interesa? -Cuestiono Naruto está vez confundido por las preguntas de Sasuke.

-Solo responde ¿Vale? -Le corto.

-Es como...-Naruto lo medito unos segundos y prosiguió -Cuando tomas un chocolate muy caliente... -Sasuke le miraba con una ceja alzada -Te quema pero es tan agradable que no puedes dejarlo.

-Vaya....-El viento hacia que sus cabellos se mecieran en un vaivén constante -

-¿Tú nunca te has enamorado? -

¿Enamorarse? Él jamás había experimentado ninguna clase de emoción a parte del odio hacía su hermano. El rencor por el dolor que vivió en el pasado y la venganza que algún día quería llevar a cabo.

-No -Por un momento el semblante de Naruto cambió a uno más serio.

-Jeje Era de esperar...Eres demasiado serio -Se agacho sentándose bajo la sombra del roble. Empezaba a calentar muchísimo el sol.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? -Sasuke le imitó y se sentó a su lado.

-A las mujeres les gustan los chicos más simpáticos y alegres. Como yo -Acabó riendo.

-¿Quién dice que me interesen las mujeres? -Inquirió dejando anonadado al rubio.

Una revelación como esa. De la misma boca de Sasuke. Confesandosela delante suya. Tenia que estar soñando.

-¿Ah...no? -Balbuceo nervioso.

-No -

-¿Desde cuando? -No tenia ni idea de porque Sasuke había confiado en él. Ni porque ahora de repente le contaba todo eso pero prefirió pasar de largo esos detalles.

-Desde siempre, dobe.

-Yo no...Yo.... -Se levantó de sopetón tropezando. Sasuke le cogió con suma rapidez antes de que estrellara sus morros contra el suelo.

-Que haces Usuratonkachi -Los brazos de Naruto se movían furiosos como si estuviera en plena pelea -¡¡Naruto!!

-¡Sueltame! -Gruño en un grito seco que dejo parado al Uchiha.

Sasuke aparto sus manos de su cintura y sin mirarle se giro de espaldas dejandole atrás. Al darse cuenta Naruto volvió a gritarle;

-¡Esperaaaa! -Y paró.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Naruto se atrevió a ir hacia donde estaba el azabache. Apretó sus puños como si ese simple gesto le diera más valor y en un rápido movimiento cazo la mano de Sasuke.

La mirada del chico de tez pálida fluyo con la azulada de su acompañante.

-¿Sabes? Creía que Sakura era la chica más guapa del universo. Me acabó gustando tanto que te odie...Porque ella solo parecía tener ojos para el gran Uchiha -Pronunció con ironía -Pero me equivoque.

-...-

-Mi absurda fijación hacia ella solo acentuó mi debilidad. A cada minuto maldecía tu existencia. Sin querer me pasaba días enteros pensando en ti...-La voz de Naruto disminuyo hasta volverse casi un susurro -Y ahora soy incapaz de dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Que intentas decirme? -El agarré de Naruto se había intensificado. Apretaba la mano de Sasuke con dureza. Como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera soltarle.

-Solo dime...-Cerró sus ojos -Como hago para apartarte de mi mente....Ya no lo soportó más -Su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en mi? -Respondió con otra pregunta la cual hizo que Naruto reaccionara al instante.

-Lo que quiero es no sufrir....-Admitió con sinceridad.

-Es imposible -Soltó la mano de Naruto para seguidamente depositar las suyas a ambas mejillas. Delineo sus bigotes son lentitud. Los temblores de Naruto no pararon hasta que el moreno en un arranque le beso.

Un beso audaz e intenso que hizo que el tiempo se congelara para ambos.

-¿Y ahora por que lloras? -Su propia piel se había bañado en las gotas de Naruto.

-Te quiero....-Sollozaba sin poder aguantar las lagrimas que caían rápidamente empapandole la cara -Te quiero a morir...

-Algún día tendremos que separarnos -Murmuro haciendo lidiar a Naruto contra la realidad.

-No vayas...-Por una vez deseaba ser egoísta. Pensar en su propia felicidad y que nada pudiera interponerse.

Sasuke ignoro sus palabras. Cada vez su silueta se hacía más lejana. Queria detenerle pero sabía que sería en vano, él ya había elegido su camino.

-Te conozco. Sé que estás solo -Chilló a todo pulmón. Sasuke disminuyo el paso hasta pararse de espaldas -Necesitas alguien que te quiera...-Su amargo llanto hacía que su garganta escociera pero en ese momento poco le importaba.

Sasuke seguía inmóvil sin ningún tipo de reacción. A Naruto le dolía horrores darse cuenta que a pesar de amarlo más que a nadie, jamás podría salvarle de su propio destino.

-Bueno....Pues yo te quiero -Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Sasuke a pesar de que Naruto no pudo verlo -Así que sé valiente y quiéreme.

Sasuke alzó la mano y se perdió entre un remolino de hojas.

Esa había sido la última vez que le había visto.

Ahora el mismo día en que se cumplían 2 años desde entonces, volvía a esa colina. Quizás con la esperanza de que él estuviera esperándole debajo del roble. Que apareciera de repente entre el viento y volviera a besarle como aquella vez.

Todavía podía recordar perfectamente su aroma. El dulce tacto de sus labios al hacer contacto con los suyos. Sus frías manos en su piel. Su cabello fino y sedoso al tacto. Por dios, como le extrañaba.

A veces creía que iba a volverse loco.

Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. El roble seguía igual, la hierba y las flores que crecían adornando con sus colores todo a su paso.

Un deje de nostalgia le invadió.

Saco un kunai de su bolsa y escribió su nombre en la corteza. Sonrió. Si Sasuke le viera seguramente le insultaría y le diría lo patético que era. Aspiro el aire puro que se respiraba y volvió a contemplar ese lugar lleno de recuerdos. Preciados recuerdos que jamás olvidaría, junto a Sasuke.

-Adiós....-Susurro dejando que las palabras volaran como hojas marchitas en otoño.

Ya era costumbre. Lo visitaba cada año Se había convertido en una tradición. No lo hacía más a menudo porque el hacerlo le hacía sentir más miserable. Pero si solo era una vez al año no resultaba tan duro y podía seguir adelante.

…

Aquel año no pudo ir a su cita ya que estaba muy ocupado en un entrenamiento fuera de la villa. No fue hasta tres meses después cuando volvió a pisar el terreno. Lo que vio allí le desconcertó por completo. Debajo del nombre que había escrito ahora estaba el de Sasuke. Y más abajo algo que tambien había escrito él. Se echo de rodillas desplomándose por completo. Dejando que por un momento todo intento en vano de ocultar lo que sentía desapareciera. Lloro. Lloro como hacía tiempo que no hacía.

_Gotas de lluvia cayendo de todos lados._

La lluvia hacía rato que caía y ni lo había notado.

_Yo vine por ti, pero no estabas ahí._

Espero empapándose hasta que la luna eclipsada por las nubes se asomó.

_Así que me pare esperando en la oscuridad._

_Necesito que estés._

La noche se alargó fría y oscura mientras el chico de cabellos rubios reposaba carente a cualquier estímulo externo. Sin vida.

Cuando despertó ya había amanecido y el sol después de la tormenta estaba más radiante que nunca.

Sin embargo su corazón se negaba a sonreír. Un vació en su interior le recordaba lo que le era imposible olvidar; Sasuke no regresaría.

_No pude decirte que mi único amor habías sido tú._

_Ya no me importa si me duele o no._

Ese día decidió no volver.

_Soy el que triste y herido busca tu mano en cada sombra. _

Y dicen que a pesar de que miles de parejas han seguido grabando sus nombres en ese roble, pueden apreciarse perfectamente los nombres de dos enamorados que aun en la distancia... Siguen pensándose, siguen perteneciéndose.

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"Olvidame"

Si Sasuke llegó a enamorarse o lo estuvo alguna vez, nunca se supo con certeza.


End file.
